tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Immortal Danger
Immortal Danger is a Fixed Time Quest that has six parts and runs for four days. Please go here to discuss this quest on the forum. Immortal Danger Prequel Immortal Danger Intro 1.png Immortal Danger Intro 2.png Immortal Danger Intro 3.png Immortal Danger Intro 4.png Immortal Danger (1/6) Immortal Danger 1 Quest.png Immortal Danger 1 Reward.png Challenge: Mortal, do not fear us, we mean you no harm. What are you ding so close to the rifts between worlds? * Rifts? Complete 2 short voyages to look for rifts. * Tap Maria's House 3x to show when you settled here. * Get 2,152 pearls to show your land's wealth. Reward: It seems this island is a good place to call home, if one were naive enough to ignore the rifts. * 2,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Immortal Danger (2/6) Immortal Danger 2 Quest.png Immortal Danger 2 Reward.png Challenge: Mortals, I am Freya, and this is Odin. We are gods of Asgard and protectors of the rifts. You truly know nothing of them? * Ask the Mermaids with 5 ruby spins. * Seek rifts in the woods: expand once. Reward: Do your mortal eyes not see them? Ah, that explains things. Perhaps that is also how Fenrir slipped by. * 3,500 Coins. * 5 Sapphires. Immortal Danger (3/6) Immortal Danger 3 Quest.png Immortal Danger 3 Reward.png Challenge: Motral, have you seen a great and evil creature pass near your isles? Perhaps in the shape of a large wolf? * Wolves? Sure, we got wolves. * We also got evil pirates: defeat 3. * But we can defeat them! Get a cannon! Reward: Oh Mortals, this is no ordinary evil. This is the All-Devourer. If left free in your world, he will devour all existence. * 4,500 Coins. * 2 Emeralds Immortal Danger (4/6) Immortal Danger 4 Quest.png Immortal Danger 4 Reward.png Challenge: The All-Devourer has evaded us once again, but fear not. We will prepare! But perhaps these is something you can do to help. * Stay prepared for battle! Tap the smith 3x. * Tap 15 dolphins to ask them to keep watch. * Find 5 mermaid rubies for help. Reward: Yes, keeping a lookout and alerting us if you see anything is a help, but it is not everything, and it will not protect you if he strikes... * 5,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Immortal Danger (5/6) Immortal Danger 5 Quest.png Immortal Danger 5 Reward.png Challenge: The All-Devourer is a plague, created by a knot in the weavings of fate. We try to untangle the threads. * Get a knitter to help. * Craft an 18 Atk Cannon to prepare. Reward: So you are ready for a fight, are you? Well, I cannot promise it will do much good against Fenrir, but a Viking Longboat is well equipped for these kinds of fights... * 6,500 Coins. * 5 Sapphires. Immortal Danger (6/6) Immortal Danger 6 Quest.png Immortal Danger 6 Reward.png Challenge: It seems you are stronger than I thought. but do you truly deserve a rare Viking Vessel to join your fleet?. * Prove your strength: defeat 3 pirates. * Prove your speed: complete 3 medium voyages. Reward: Aha, I am surprised to find so gifted a mortal. The hunt for Fenrir, the All-Devourer, continues for us. but maybe with your help, our quest will be hastened. * Viking Longboat. Category:Quests